Heart of Ice
by KuroKira MCLOLZ
Summary: When a new girl turns up at Garside, Vlad is instantly drawn to her, even though she seems unfeeling and is unlike many others in the vampire world in sense that she isn't throwing herself at him. Can he change her into someone with a heart or will she remain cold as ice? And will old threats return and threaten the world order?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula and or any of its characters, plots or settings.

Asan doesn't exist in this version and the threat of Ramanga is non-existent

**CHAPTER 1- An old friend returns… with baggage?!**

_Bertrand POV_

The surrounding buildings of the stone courtyard, closed in on him as he crossed his old home. The pavement shone in the moonlight, and the sound of heavy soled boots could be heard trailing behind him. One thing was for sure, Vlad would be less than impressed when he found out they were here.

_Vlad POV_

"Ingrid, why are you and Malik so chummy all of a sudden"? I asked, this was not normal considering she literally tried to rip his throat out the moment he arrived. Dad, of course, decided that Malik was forgiven and allowed him to stay. Probably because he ditched Erin in Paris. Dad never liked Erin so the fact that Malik ditched her made him very forgiving of Malik.

"Oh, no reason it's just that I realised that I need to get out more so Malik's just showing me around the town, no biting I promise" she replied.

I narrowed my eyes.

Suddenly I heard a knock at the door and as if on cue Dad yelled, "Renfield, get the door"!

It was 1:00 am in the morning and we weren't expecting guests so naturally I followed Renfield to the door. If Dad has arranged another vampire bride I will personally stake myself. Renfield scuttled to the door and fumbled with his ring of keys. When he finally opened the door a most surprising sight awaited them. Kneeling on the door step in black cloaks with the hoods back, was Bertrand and….? A random girl. I was the first to speak.

"Bertrand? Ok first things first, how on Earth are you alive, and oh right, you may rise". The pair of them rose to look at Vlad with a calculating gaze.

"Well, the VHC decided that they needed to resurrect me because only I have the knowledge of Vampire history over the ages, they have also assigned me as your bodyguard and tutor" said Bertrand.

"Ok well good on them, I guess I'm kind of sorry for staking you, also whose the girl?"

It was at this point that Bertrand's travelling companion looked up and I could take a real look at her. She had long hair that was half-pinned back by a small clip and slightly oriental features, her cloak was long and bore a clan emblem of which I was not familiar, but I could just see underneath, she was wearing a long black skirt and dark blue blouse all of which looked like they were breather-made. She spoke with a voice that could cut air,

"I am Emily of the Elementi clan and I have been assigned to teach you the ways of Earth from which we feed"

I could hardly answer, she seemed so cold, so monumental, so evil.

"Right, well then Bertrand, Emily come in" I said meekly.

The pair walked stepped over the threshold and Emily snapped her fingers, making the door slam shut. I flinched as I heard it crack.

"Bertrand you can have your old quarters back and Emily you may stay in Erin's- I mean one of the rooms down the corridor"

As Bertrand was about to make his way to his room Emily grabbed his cloak and looked up at him. He nodded before the pair of them whooshed off. I wonder what that was all about.

Emily POV

The chosen one is weak, I thought as I followed Bertrand to my room. When we arrived I thanked him and stepped inside. Immediately I was overwhelmed by the scent of a breather, and yet the air was also tainted with a slight hint of half-fang. I wondered who had stayed in this room last. I began to unpack my items in an orderly fashion, making use of the little amount of space there was in the cupboards. When I was done I began to craft my coffin, the ice rose from the ground in small wisps at first but eventually began to take a solid form. As the spikes and lid began to form I heard footsteps approaching my room. I immediately finished my coffin and jumped inside, snapping my fingers as it closed.

"Hello? Emily?" I heard a voice call, it sounded like the chosen ones.

Vlad POV

I called for her from outside the room but I don't think she heard. Maybe she's with Bertrand in the training room, I questioned. No, she isn't I was just there and I didn't see her. I decided to take a peek inside. A soon as I opened the door I took in the transformation of the room. The dust was cleaned off the cabinets and the cupboards looked like they had been filled with clothes. However the most stunning feature of the room was the frosted ice coffin in the centre. It had intricate carvings of the same emblem I saw on her cloak, with small spikes just long enough to dust anyone who tried to intrude. It seemed that the spikes would slide down to reveal the coffin interior. I clicked my fingers however the coffin didn't open, this was unusual as my powers were usually strong enough to open any coffin.

Suddenly I heard the snap of fingers from inside the coffin and the spikes slowly slid down to reveal a person sitting inside.

Emily POV

I sat up from in my coffin baring my fangs at the intruder. When I realised it was the chosen one I flashed out of my coffin and knelt to the ground ashamed at even showing my fangs to our ruler,

"Please forgive me I didn't realise that it was my Lord outside my coffin. Please do not dust me" I said while retracting my fangs.

"Ok wow that was thoroughly scary um you can get up now I won't dust you" he replied.

I rose from the ground and sped out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula and or any of its characters, plots or settings.

Please rate and review

**Chapter 2- And so it begins... Ouch**

_Bertrand POV_

Punch. Punch. Punch. I worked the punching bag until it fell to the floor. I must prove myself to the Vlad. I will be worthy. Suddenly I hear footsteps and the door opens. At first I thought it was Vlad but it turned out to be Ingrid.

"Hmmmm, I heard rumours you were back" she said, thoughtfully.

She whooshed up to me,

"How have you been", I said not showing my shock at her fast movement.

"I've been well, not plotting against Vlad is actually kind of fun" she said sarcastically.

That did it. I threw her up against a wall and said,

"If you even think about hurting Vlad I will dust you and trust me I won't regret it"

"Ok" she grunted before shrugging him off and whooshing away.

This was going to be interesting.

_Emily POV_

I made my way down the corridor to Bertrand's room hoping to find him there and ask him where the training room was. I was not going to trouble the chosen one with such trivial requests.

I reached Bertrand's room and turned myself to smoke, feeling the particles detach and my body become weightless I slipped into his room. Only to find that he wasn't there. _Bats. _I jumped back out into the corridor and began searching every room for someone, anyone. Just as I was about to give up I heard a voice.

_Vlad POV_

"Hey Emily, where are you going?"

I called out to her as I saw her walking down the hallway heading to the Blood cellar.

"Oh nowhere, actually I was hoping to locate the training room" she said

"Well it's time for training anyways so we'll go down together"

I replied, not looking forward to more of Bertrand's gruelling training regime, especially since this girl seems like she means business. I sped in the other direction and beckoned her to follow. She whooshed behind me and bowed,

"Thank you, my Lord I apologise for the inconvenience"

I chuckled "I prefer the name Vlad, and personally I was already heading in that direction so no inconvenience caused"

She looked lost for words but managed to get out,

"Um thank you my L-, I mean Vlad, that's very kind of you"

We headed down to the training room only to find Bertrand waiting for us.

"Let's get started" he said before nodding at Emily who whooshed to his side, her nervousness vanished and a look of cold determination settling in.

I had a strange feeling that tonight was going to be exhausting.

_Emily POV_

Bertrand and I already had a suitable training exercise and all we had to do was put it into action. We alternated activities so by the end Vlad would be exhausted, but stronger.

Bertrand started with punching and close combat with many hand-to-hand techniques being taught. I watched from the sideline, occasionally stepping in when Bertrand required a partner to demonstrate. Being a gentlemen he always let me do the demonstrating and in the end he would end up with bruises.

When Bertrand was done with Vlad he looked positively drained, it seemed the chosen one was a tough student. I told him I would take a little longer with my part while he rested getting ready for teaching Vlad telepathy. On the other hand however, Vlad seemed completely normal and hadn't even broken a sweat. Well that was about to change.

As soon as Bertrand stepped back I struck the wall with a blast of frost and smirked as Vlad jumped back. The wall had turned into a giant chalk board, ready to be used. I grabbed Bertrand's permanent marker and began to write on the cool white surface. 'Telekinesis: Step 1- be focussed' and more as my hand flew over the smooth wall. When I was done I stepped back and sped over to Vlad,

"Do you understand all of what's on the board" I asked,

"Uh yeah I think so"

I smirked,

"Okay then I want you to lift this goblet and give it to Bertrand" I said handing him an ice goblet filled with water.

He concentrated on the goblet before moving form out of his hand, allowing it to slowly rise out of his hand before beginning its journey towards Bertrand who watched with fascination. Just as it was about to reach halfway, it crashed to the floor shattering into a million pieces. He visibly gulped.

"Well", I said "That was entertaining, it seems you're not as good as you think"

"Yeah I guess not" he said, his voice trembling.

I walked over to the mound of ice and water on the floor, before circling my hand over the mess, watching as it reformed itself back into a goblet and fly over to Bertrand before halting to a stop in front of his face. He rose his sore arm and nodded a thanks before taking a sip and placing it on the table beside him.

_Vlad POV_

Wow. That was all I could think as the smashed goblet reformed itself and flew over to Bertrand, she made it look effortless. Emily turned back to face me before pulling a small flask out of her pocket labelled soy blood. I gasped.

"What is the matter?" she asked before taking a small sip and placing it back in her pocket.

This time I answered boldly,

"I just didn't take you to be the sort of vampire to drink soy blood not real blood", I said awaiting a reply.

She gave Bertrand a thoughtful look before answering me with that same air cutting voice,

"Well _Vladimir," _she said rolling the 'r', "I'll have you know that in this training room I have power over you and you are no longer my King but my student, having said that I still feel obligated to answer you"

I nodded awaiting an answer.

"Although I am a vampire of tradition and I am perfectly evil, to a certain extent, as a member of the Elementi clan I respect the Earth and it's living inhabitants, that includes breathers so naturally I would drink soy substitute instead of leeching off the Earth, although it is still considered feeding off it even if I am drinking the parts of plants, I find it's easier to think I am eating a renewable resource not a resource which renews itself whenever it wants to" she said not bothering to pause or elaborate, It was very interesting how she talked about the breeding habits of breathers, she seemed like she was talking about food not friends.

"Right, ok well that's good" I said, deliberating whether or not I should be afraid of her.

_Emily POV_

I nodded before creating another goblet and filling it with blood from my flask. I sped over to him and handed him the goblet, before whooshing to the other side of the room.

"I'm still thirsty, move the goblet to me" I said, before sitting down and crossing my legs, my hand outstretched waiting for the goblet. He seemed more focussed this time and began to move the goblet, slowly albeit, but surely it moved. When it finally reached my hand I smiled and took a sip.

"Well done, let's try something a little bigger, shall we?" I asked making a point of putting an innocent tone on my voice.

I drained the last of the goblet and smashed it in my fist, before raising my hand and forming a large sheet of ice over Vlad's head.

He panicked an immediately moved out from under it. I laughed.

"The point of this exercise is to stay alive, Vlad" I said

"Oh right umm" he replied, before hesitantly slipping back under the mound of ice.

"Vlad concentrate on keeping it from crashing to the ground and try not to squash yourself, okay" I said, before letting go of the sheet.

He grunted struggling to keep it from crashing to the ground, as he concentrated on moving it over to the middle of the room and let it down gently. After ten minutes of slow progress it finally touched the ground.

"Well done" I said as I saw it touch the ground.

I ran sped over to the sheet looking for any cracks in its heavy surface. After completing my inspection I smiled.

"Thank you Vlad you may now go training is over" I stated.

"Uh thanks" he said before zooming off to his coffin.

_Vlad POV_

I clicked my finger and my coffin opened, turning around I closed the door and lay down. That was gruelling. I could feel the tender spots in my skin from where Bertrand had landed punches and I had the biggest migraine as though I hadn't fed for 3 days straight. I was mentally and physically exhausted. As soon as I was comfortable I clicked my finger and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, thanking whoever was watching over the world that tomorrow was a break day.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula and or any of its characters, plots or settings.

Please review I really want to know if you want me to do anything special in the story.

Also there will be no OC/Bertrand pairing

This is basically set in series 5 with the change that Talitha, Asan and the threat of Ramanga do not exist.

**Chapter 3- A break day**

_Vlad POV_

I woke up at about 10:00 in the morning having slept right through breakfast, I was tired beyond belief. I snapped my fingers and the lid to my coffin opened. I sat upright and rubbed my eyes. Ahhh the long awaited break day, I thought to myself. Climbing out of my coffin I walked over to my wardrobe, picking out a dark red hoodie and jeans I sped to the kitchen, hoping to secure myself a snack before Renfield decided to make me one of his _delicacies. _I grinned as I realised he wasn't here and began to make myself a jam sandwich. Today was going to be nice and slow.

_Emily POV_

I had been up since 6:00 training and I thought that 9:00 was the right time to wake Bertrand. I whooshed off to Bertrand's room smoking my way under the door and into his room. The barriers of not entering other people's rooms didn't apply to us as we had travelled for ages together. His coffin was still closed and I smiled. This was going to be more fun than I thought. I gently knocked on the coffin, whilst forming a small bubble of water just above the head of the frame. I waited until I heard the familiar snap of fingers and the coffin lid opened.

_Bertrand POV_

I heard a gentle knock on my coffin and guessed it was time to get up. My body was still sore from where Emily had struck me. Nonetheless I have only myself to blame as I told her to so we could teach Vlad some new techniques. I waited a bit, before snapping my fingers and watching as the coffin lid opened. The moment I sat up a bubble of water splashed me in the face and I hissed baring my fangs at the cold sensation. That's when I heard a small giggle from behind me and realised it was Emily. I chuckled before adding,

"I'll get you back in training, just you wait"

"Oh I know you will but it was funny anyways"

I laughed before zooming out of my coffin and gesturing to the door. Emily got the picture and waited outside for me to get changed. I slipped on my usual dark blue military style jacket and leather trousers, before zooming outside to meet Emily.

"Thirsty?" she asked

"Not really" I replied

She grinned,

"Good then we can head straight down to the training room and begin our research for teaching Vlad elemental control" she stated in a-matter-of-fact tone.

I nodded before whooshing off to the training room.

_Emily POV_

And that's basically how my entire morning went, after that we just sat down at the training room and read, occasionally calling out to each other to show our findings. So far we had nothing. Zilch. Every lead we got turned out to be myth or just plain old bat droppings. What are we going to do?

"Ok, I am so sick of finding nothing, Bertrand" I paused realising that he wasn't listening "BERTRAND" I yelled.

He jumped dropping his book and crouching in defensive position.

"Oh please, get up bat-brain"

He let out a sigh,

"We haven't found anything and we've been down here for an hour, at least" he said sounding exasperated

"I am aware of that Bertrand, thanks for pointing out the obvious, which is why I was about to suggest a break" I said

He paused, before replying,

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

"How about some sparring, after all you did say you'd get me back" I said

"Ok, but first a question" he said

"Whatever"

"How come you only seem like a normal undead vampire to everyone who knows you but to strangers you seem to be very cold" he asked

My face darkened, and the air grew so cold you could see frost forming on his clothes,

"I don't warm up to people I don't trust because having emotions and feelings get you hurt, good enough answer?" I ground out.

"Yeah that's fine, just wanted to know" he said calmly.

"Good, then let's begin" I said grinning once again.

_Bertrand POV_

I threw punches at lightning speed but somehow she managed to deflect every one of them and throw back twice as many. I grinned,

"You've been practicing" I panted

"Yeah, after all I was taught for 10 years by the best of the best" she said sweetly, before throwing a sucker punch at my stomach. I dodged just in time.

"You're too nice, no really you are" I said before flashing behind her and knocking her to the ground. She regained her position and through up a defensive stance. Grinning she said,

"Guess I'm not the only one who practises" she breathed.

I decided it was time to end this and I launched at her stomach, tackling her down and tickling her stomach. She laughed out loud and struggled against my grip as I felt her stomach tense up, trying to prevent herself from being ticklish. I laughed,

"Give up now?" I asked

"Ne-v-eee-rr" she retorted between spurts of laughter.

_Emily POV_

_Oh bats. _My life sucks. Literally. Damn it why do I have to be so bloody ticklish. No self-respecting vampire is ticklish. Ughh. I tried to push Bertrand off but only succeeded in making my arms sore. I laughed but promised myself I wouldn't surrender. This was a battle which I was determined to win. I struggled and heaved until I finally got up into sitting position, and took Bertrand's arm flipping him over my back and straddling his waist, before tickling him unmercilessly. I grinned as he squirmed, his low-pitched laughter echoing off the stone walls.

_Vlad POV_

I sat down at the dining table eating my jam sandwich, I'll always miss the way breather foods tasted with breather taste buds. When I finished I placed the plate in the sink for Renfield to wash. Walking down the hallway to my room, intending to spend the rest of my day in my coffin, and maybe checking on how Emily was. Emily, she was so alluring in an I-could-be-the-person-to-change-her-into-a-nice-person-kind-of-way.

Every time she trained or sparred with Bertrand I could see that cold calculating gaze predicting his movements. During training yesterday she was so fast and accurate I could feel how her hands were cutting the air.

Her flowing out behind her, the perfect strands dancing around her body as she moved, how it never managed to interfere with her fighting or stance. It just stayed pinned back, longing to be freed. And the way her eyes, glistened when she talked, those sapphire blue orbs could capture any man with their hypnotic gaze.

I shook my head, although I had denied my feelings for Erin I knew that deep down she still occupied my heart. A little part of me still hoped that she escaped and Malik just hadn't found her yet.

Malik.

My half-brother who was always scheming to overthrow me, and in the end he took the most important thing to me, Erin.

When she first left the pain was so much that I was always tempted to go after, track her down in Paris and take her back to Garside. I'd talk to her, convince her that she was just being affected by the shards of the rings of Arianrhod embedded in her shoulder. Worse still was that my darker side found Erin way more attractive as a vampire so as soon as I first saw her when she was undead, I fell completely in love with her, both sides of me wanted her.

And then she left.

Now I have convinced myself that I never loved her but somewhere deep down I know I still do, somewhere deep down my heart belongs to Erin.

I was just about to open the door to my room when I remembered I needed to get some soy blood from the cellar. I turned and hurried down the stairs, I was already wasting precious napping hours. That's when I heard it. The sound of low laughter echoing from the training room. I sped to stand outside the door, and watch the scene before me form through the beaded curtain. Emily had pinned Bertrand down and was… tickling him?

What were they doing? Today was a break day, they should be relaxing. I surveyed the room for any other odd occurrences only to find that there were books all over the table, looks like they were reading.

But if they were reading then why was Emily pinning Bertrand down and tickling him. Suddenly the scene changed and with one swift movement Emily was pinned to the ground and being tickled without mercy, she giggled and laughed struggling out of his grip only to be pulled back.

How come they were so chummy?

Why did Bertrand seem so, so… free?

How come she doesn't smile like that when she's training with me?

A feeling overwhelmed me, something I hadn't felt in a long time, jealousy.

**:O A jealously Vlad is a cute Vlad. EEEEEEEK please rate and review**

**-KuroKira**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula and or any of its characters, plots or settings.

PLEASE READ RATE REVIEW RINSE LATHER REPEAT

LOL thnx for reading, btws cyber cookies for everyone who has read my story so far.

Extra cyber cookie for the peeps from China, Spain, Denmark, Finland and Canada

**Chapter 4- A change of attitude**

_Vlad POV_

The next day I lay in my coffin deliberating whether or not to go to training, that's when I heard soft footsteps enter my room. I soft voice spoke and I was sure it was Emily,

"I'm sorry for intruding Vlad but its 9:00, time to train" she said.

I growled, snapping my fingers and moving swiftly to my wardrobe, I didn't look at her.

"How was your sleep?" she asked.

"Fine" I ground out, looking through the mounds of clothes till I found my leathers. I didn't know what it was but I felt like wearing them today, they made me feel powerful, strong and most of all dangerous.

"Now could you please leave so I can get dressed" I said make a show of framing the door with my hands.

She nodded, before adding

"I'm sorry I have upset you"

My mouth hung wide open as she sped out of the room. How did she know I was upset? It's not like she cared or anything. She's probably just afraid of me dusting her, or letting her burn in the sun or staking her with a garlic stake. I don't know anymore, everything was easier when Erin was around.

_Emily POV_

Something was seriously wrong. Vlad isn't usually like this, he's soft, weak and kind of nice. I've never had anyone care what I do say or think, yet here comes the chosen one asking what my name is. He shouldn't even care because I'm a girl.

I vowed to find out as soon as training was done.

_Bertrand POV_

Vlad arrived at the training room in a particularly grumpy mood today. He told me that we should start without Emily and that she would be on later. I shrugged and began to throw vicious punches at him, watching in amazement as he managed to deflect every single one it seemed like he was more focussed today, which can only mean one thing. He was angry. _Oh bats_. What have I done this time? I tried to kick his feet out from underneath him but he managed to dodge and kick me onto the floor face first. That's when Emily walked in and I felt the air instantly freeze.

Her voice rang out clear as a bell, "That's enough Vlad, it's time to learn telepathy"

"Ok, then" he grunted before relieving the pressure on my back. I shot up and sat down at the desk, for some reason it seemed that all the trainings seemed to tend with me sitting down, exhausted.

Emily shot over to the book case and pulled out the telepathy card set. Vlad, even when he was in such a mood, let out a groan.

_Emily POV_

I searched the book case for the walkie- talkies until I felt a person standing behind me. I turned around, only to come face to face with Bertrand,

"There in the chest over there" he said before adding,

"I think I'm going to retire to my room, may I?"

"Sure, I'll finish with power control" I replied before grabbing the walkie talkies out of the chest.

Walking over to Vlad I handed him the deck of cards and a walkie-talkie.

"Start from the top, you know the drill" I said before whooshing off to the throne room.

I sat down at the table waiting for the first set.

"The card is the high priestess" I heard from the other line.

I waited for the image to appear in my head, before gasping as a most surprising sight assaulted my mind. Vlad had been there. He saw when Bertrand and I were sparring. The picture was so graphic, so emotive, but which emotion? It was strong, very strong and it seemed to drown out everything else in the picture. I concentrated slowly prying my way into Vlad's mind only just making it though before being pushed back. I grimaced. Just before I left his mind I felt the emotion strong and clear. Jealousy. Why would he be jealous? I mean it's not like we don't train enough with him already. If he wants to do some extra training he should have just said so.

"Vlad that's alright I think we'll move onto powers now, telepathy isn't my favourite subject"

From the other line she could almost feel him smile, "Ok"

I sped back to the training room, fireball in hand.

I threw it at the wall, satisfied as the waves of heat rippled across the stony surface.

"You are going to form a fireball and throw it at the wall, you will do the same with the other hand, and it's called rapid fire" I said commandingly

He nodded before unleashing a barrage of fireballs at the wall. Satisfied, I held up my hand to tell him to stop.

Slowly concentrating I summoned heat to my hands, slowly forming tongues of fire. These were different from the usual fireballs as they didn't hold a spherical shape, they flowed free and were dangerous.

"How did you do that, I thought you only had power of ice?" said Vlad interrupting my conjuring of fire.

I continued to swirl the heat in my hands as I spoke,

"All clan members of the Elementi have chosen elements a birth, ones that are the most potent in them only, my mother was the only potent ice elemental every known and the power was passed unto me, however no one else in my clan other than my mother has the potent ice gene. I have 1 sister and 1 brother, Freya who is potent in fire and Arian who is potent in air. Both are younger than me by 2 months, Arian and Freya are twins. In case you're wondering. However all clan members are able to control the five elements however the potency determines their strongest elements" I finished.

"Wow, so what are the five elements?" Vlad asked.

"Ice, air, fire, earth and…" I cut off.

"And, what's the last one?" he continued.

"No one knows, they say its potency in all elements but you can't really be sure" she answered.

"Huh"

"So while we're on the subject of revealing everything about ourselves, can you please explain why you're upset with me?"

"I'm not upset with you at all" he replied.

I frowned I was certain his aura was out of whack but I couldn't be sure.

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"Well, I do have a question which may or may not be a reason for my "being upset with you" but it all depends on the answer" he replied

"Hit me with it then" I said

"Is there anything going on between you and Bertrand, like involved?"

I laughed,

"No there isn't and I know why you would think that but I was tutored by Bertrand when I was little, he's like my best friend, that and the fact he's over 400 years old, there's kind of an age gap"

"Oh I just assumed since you two were so close and you were sparring, you acted like you were a couple"

"Well sorry about that but also, why does me and Bertrand's involvement concern you?"

"Well, uh, well I guess, um, oh right uh you and Bertrand are my tutors your only focus should be my learning and myself" he answered unsure of what he just said

I felt hurt, for once I thought someone cared for me and my well-being but really they cared that they're tutoring was of a high standard.

"Oh well that's good that you care about your own education" I said putting my cold façade back up and rendering my face emotionless.

I began to form the fire in my hands, fiercer this time with more energy I launched it.

It was a snake of fire, its tongue licking at the walls and swirling around to come to a stop at my feet.

"Wow, that's really cool" said Vlad, oblivious to his offensive words and suddenly very happy to see that Bertrand and I are focussing on him and him only.

"Well, I'm glad you find it cool because you are going to deflect all of the fireballs that come out of its mouth" I said a –matter-of-factly

"Oh" was the only word he could get out before having to send barrages of fireballs hurling at the already on course fireballs from my small snake.

I watched calculatingly as my snake launched fireball after fireball until finally Vlad managed to get an extra fireball out and set towards my snake. It dissipated in heatwave and I frowned I rather liked that little guy.

"Training is done for today" I said coldly before bowing and speeding out of the room to find Bertrand.

_Vlad POV_

I'm almost certain that I've done something wrong again, and yet I couldn't shake that bubbly feeling of excitement at hearing that Emily and Bertrand weren't together. I shook my head, Emily was my tutor, and the only reason she's here is to teach me. She's evil, and cold, and dark, and pretty, and smart, and I'm losing my head. I sped off to my coffin to sleep. Today was exhausting in its own right.

_Ingrid POV_

I sat on the edge of Bertrand's coffin listening at him rant about how Vlad was focussed yet angry and out of control at the same time at training today. Sometimes she thought it would be nice to hear Bertrand talk about something other than Vlad you know? Then she heard a different name in the conversation, Emily. Emily the tutor. Ughh.

Even though she was so evil Ingrid couldn't shake the feeling that she was more than she looked and usually she was right, especially if Bertrand took an interest in her it was likely she was very dark. Did Bertrand take an interest in me? Was I as evil as I thought? I don't know. Bertrand's monologue changed to become one about Emily's skills.

My eyes widened as I heard of all her powers, elemental, speed, strength, deceit, intuition, mental, combat the list went on. This girl was dangerous and a threat to everything if she was loyal to Vlad. It also made her feel unwanted, when it was just her Bertrand would sit around in his spare hours and teach me, Ingrid Dracula, a girl, all about vampire history and fighting. She received training like Vlad's and it was fun to fight. But now Bertrand sat around talking about Emily and how she completed training so she could rest. That girl oozed darkness. And I was jealous of it. I wanted to be that evil. I was the most evil, the most attractive in everyone's eyes and I would win Bertrand. Yes, Bertrand a worthy prize. I would prove just how evil I could be. I sped out of the room leaving Bertrand dumbfounded.

_Malik POV_

I was sitting down at the blood bank in the basement when Ingrid sat down beside me.

"Hey you, come to help me plot on how to get slayers blood in here" I said gesturing to my glass.

"No, I was just thinking of, in the meantime, how to cause some trouble" she answered evilly

She told me of her plan to mess with Bertrand, I was hesitant but when she assured me that it would be the best thing to throw Vlad's training off and let him get weaker, I agreed with a smile.

Bertrand would never know how to resist temptation like Ingrid Dracula.

I grinned and we clinked glasses, toasting to the demise of our little brother and his faithful servants.

**Read and review sorry for not updating I had writers block so I did write an extra-long chapter.**

**ILY guys please review I need reviews. PLZLZPLZPLZPLZPLPZLPZLPZPLZPLPPZ**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula and or any of its characters, plots or settings.

PLEASE READ RATE REVIEW RINSE LATHER REPEAT

Time for some jealous Berty, and some confused Malik

Whoo hoo

R&R please, I need reviews, if not I will not post anymore as I am unaware of what you guys think of the story

**Chapter 5- A change of plans**

_Ingrid POV_

"Oh, but why not?" whined Malik, wanting to understand what one night off from scheming would do.

"Because we have a plan we need to figure out" I said clearly not understanding why they needed to take a break and "hit the town".

"But there's a blood bank just down the road and not to mention its slayers blood" Malik said confidently, obviously thinking he was winning me over. He wasn't.

"Malik you need to focus we need to make our relationship realistic enough to make Bertrand go loopy, after all we know he has a thing for me" I said sounding overly assured.

"You know, now that I think of it, he doesn't seem to be interested in you Ingrid" said Malik.

"OF course he does", I said starting to doubt myself, "All men have to be interested in someone and I mean who else could he possibly be interested in?" I screamed.

"Whoa calm down I was just saying that maybe he has a thing for Emily, you know she's actually quite attractive when you actually look at her" Malik said quietly.

"What did you just say?!" I bellowed.

"Nothing just forget it" Malik said.

I paused before adding "We are going to make this work, we have to before Vlad gets to strong, his birthday is one month away so for Satan's sake Malik focus" I said hitting him over the head.

"Ok, so why don't we go to the blood bank, like on a date", Malik said sounding way too hopeful "It would definitely make Bertrand jealous"

"Good idea, you know you may be more useful after all" I said maliciously, before taking his hand and speeding of to the Blood Bank.

_Bertrand POV_

I watched in the shadows of the archway as Malik and Ingrid sped into town hand in hand. I watched them as they laughed and chatted. They must be up to something, I should follow them just in case. I'm following them because they could be up to something. Yeah, I think so. I followed, intent on not losing them in the throng of people moving around in the city. They stopped at The Rouge before heading inside. I followed them into the bank, my senses fighting the urge to drink blood. Slayers blood. I watched as they sat down at a very intimately close booth, Ingrid opposite Malik. What were they doing? Surely she didn't intend to date him, he had nothing. No titles, no land, just a crazy mother stuck in a blood mirror.

Bertrand du Fortunessa had a clan that still had their sanity, a mansion in the Italian Campagna and the title of clan leader. He had everything. And Malik had nothing. Why would she choose him? After all Ingrid was power hungry and no one could deny that. She had made multiple attempts to gain prestige despite her sex. She was strong and seductive. An adversary worthy of any male opponent.

Malik was darkness. A bad boy. And he has passion. But everything that Ingrid wanted was in me. Bertrand du Fortunessa. I began to panic as I felt the urge to lower my fangs at the smell of blood. A waitress sauntered over to me before giving me a sultry smile and offering me a table. I accepted, gratefully and sat down waving her away. I watched from across the room as the pair shared a, I sniffed the air, AB negative. A spicy one at that with the beautiful darkness that can only exist in a killer's blood. Slayers blood was a delicacy that was easily obtained from the big-headed idiots.

My eyes widened as I saw them empty the glass in 2 quick gulps. Damn that was fast. Ingrid slid over the chair of the booth to sit next to Malik. She was definitely blood-drunk. AB negative is like tequila.

I stood up to leave, pressing a $50 bill into the waitress's hand. Speeding back to the school I bumped into Vlad,

"Have you seen Emily lately?"

"Nope, no sign"

"Oh ok then I wanted to show her something"

"Well if I see her I'll direct her to your room"

"Thanks Bertrand"

I stalked off to my room, intent on making tomorrow's rest day really relaxing.

_Vlad POV_

I had been scouring the school looking for Emily when I ran straight into Bertrand, he was acting weirdly so I left him alone.

"Ah Vladdy, I've been meaning to ask, who's the girl?" said my dad, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh she's the new tutor, Emily Elementi, Bertrand's back too" I replied surprised my dad could really be so out of the loop, after all they had been living in his "castle" for the past few days.

"Ah finally someone who actually has a taste in fine cognac blood and who can stomach the age old taste"

"Doesn't Ingrid?" I replied

"Yes perhaps, but she's a girl, not worth wasting the finer things in life on her"

"Dad you need to get over this thing with girls, Ingrid's my equal if not my older equal" I said annoyed.

"Yes I guess so, but wait, did you say Elementi?"

"Yes I did"

"Oh Vladdy a very prominent vampire clan indeed, you should consider your options here" my dad said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Dad she is my tutor, besides she's a bit, how would you put it, emotionally challenged" I said delicately.

"Ho hum" he said before speeding off, presumably to find Bertrand and "share the finer things in life" with him.

I frowned, Emily has disappeared.

_Emily POV_

I sat in the forest of the dream world playing with the twigs and waiting for the family to arrive. The Elementi having control of dream worlds was nice when you were away from home. I hadn't seen my family in ages and unlike Vlad's family I had a relationship with my clan. Freya has probably upset Arian again. Like every time I met someone in the dream world I always managed to make ice spires rise from where I've walked. I took care in dispersing them as I was very worried someone might stake themselves on one of them one day. I heard the familiar voices of Freya and mother talking frantically about something. They seemed very excited. I stepped up to meet them before embracing them both. They smiled back at me.

"So how is the training, is the chosen one powerful, and more importantly is he hot?" Freya asked barely able to contain herself.

"Training is good, he's definitely powerful, and I'm not answering that last question" I said coolly.

"My dear Emily, have you been keeping yourself well?" my mother asked.

"Yes mother I have been well" I said.

Father and Arian appeared in the clearing and instantly we bowed down to the floor.

My father and Arian chuckled,

"You need not do that my dears, in the Elementi clan, we are all equals" my father said before taking my mother's hand and kissing it.

Arian stepped forward and held me in a very rough embrace.

"How are you Emily, Vlad treating you nicely?" he said in a very blasé way.

I grinned "Yeah, he's treating me nicely, for a big headed Dracula that is"

And Arian burst out laughing, I smiled.

My coldness never faded, even in the presence of my family, however it is over shadowed by the warmth that glows in all of us, the essence of Elementi. If there was one thing I hated about being me it was the lack of feeling, devoid of emotion, I am only filled by the essence of Elementi, the moment my body accepted the ice I have been devoid of all I had, I was an icy shell, but I still held the warmth of Elementi, the orb which communicates my emoitions with the others inside my clan. I saddened at the thought of eternity without feeling, but the emotion was quickly consumed by the ice inside my soul. I smiled at my family and began to tell them of my trip,

The family was filled in on my adventures and we said goodbye,

"Until next month, my fellow Elementi" I said before drifting back into the real world.

I smiled under the protection of my coffin, it was nice to be reminded of your worth.

**Rate and review, please, I'm sorry I haven't posted I had exams.**

**Bonus chapter coming up next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula and or any of its characters, plots or settings.**

**This chapter was prompted by a regular reviewer, "The Angels Will Always Cry". Thnx Angels. Time for some conflict. Warning: DRAMATIC CHAPTER AHEAD RELATION SHIPS WILL DEVELOP SLIGHTLY ;). There will be a cliff hanger. Read at your own 300 BPM heart rate.**

**Chapter 6- The birthday-is-coming-up-and-I'm-going-to-be-the-most-powerful-vampire-in-the-world blues, (LOL)**

_Vlad POV_

It's a couple of days until my birthday and for some reason I'm not looking forward to it. Bertrand and Emily have been pushing me really hard for the past few weeks, and with Emily upset for some strange reason, I go to the coffin with bruises all over my body. Bertrand is more focussed lately to, his dark aura that surrounds him is stronger than ever. I think it has something to do with Ingrid and Malik being the new item. A knock at my door startles me out of my thoughts,

"Vlad, today is a break day however you have a meeting with the council regarding your new status" said Bertrand, before speeding off, presumably back to his own room. I sighed and began to look through my closet for my finest leathers and armour. Ugh.

_Emily POV_

I slid through the door of Bertrand's room and came at a halt to his coffin, it was wide open and he smelled of blood. Ugh. He's blood-drunk. I extended spires of ice from both my arms and carefully prodded him, he didn't budge. I huffed and formed to ice stakes in my palm, telekinetically suspending those inches from his chest and face. Then I cautiously poked his cheek using a very cold finger. His eyes fluttered but didn't open. I settled for the most obscene way of waking him up possible, I summoned the ice spirits, beautiful nymph like girls who were made of ash and ice. I nodded at them and they circled him, stakes in hand.

This was going to be the most fun I've had in a while.

I smiled.

_Bertrand POV_

I was awoken by the familiar sense of dread that only Emily and the Ice spirits could bring. My eyes snapped open and I immediately bared my fangs. Stakes were positioned at my chest, not to mention they were ice stakes, and ice spirits circled me with stakes of ash and bone. I growled. Emily smiled and snapped her fingers. The girls bowed and dispersed. I looked at her as she frowned at me. Sniffing the air I realised that it smelt of blood, non-soy blood. I quickly scrambled out of bed, taking note of how the stakes at my chest seemed to follow me. I promised myself I would learn how to melt Elementi ice. I grabbed an over coat and threw it on, waking up at the earlier hours of the morning I decided to go back to the old coffin. Vlad could take care of himself at the council. Emily watched me with a gaze that could freeze time, I gulped,

"So why the blood and garlic were you drinking breather blood" she said clearly not wasting anytime with formalities.

"Well, the Count invited me to a little drinking session in the cellar, and he's Count Dracula I couldn't very well say no thanks now could I" I replied coolly

"Oh please Bertrand, you and I both know that if the Count wanted to do away with you he wouldn't have the spine to, let alone scold you for refusing to drink with him" she retorted, clearly amused at my attempt at covering it up.

"Right, well I apologise for drinking breather blood and hope you'll forgive me, Emily, I was in a flapping bad mood, for reasons I rather not disclose" Ingrid Dracula and Malik Hellfire Vaccaria were one of them "so please can we just let the blood clot, just this once" I said in a strained voice.

"Fine, I can't stay mad at you anyways considering we have to train the most powerful vampire in the world together," she said, flicking her wrist and allowing the stake to lodge itself in the wall,

"But keep that as a warning" she said, before smiling sinisterly and speeding off.

I sighed, same old Emily.

_Emily POV_

I huffed and sulked sitting on my coffin, now that that was dealt with, what am I going to do about Vladimir Dracula? Hmm?

He was just so arrogant at training yesterday and whilst I have heard rumours of his kindness, I doubt his actions in the training room would have merited him such reputations. He should be like that more often, just not to me or Bertrand. We were here to train him and we weren't going bite around the bush trying to get some discipline into him. I sighed, today was going to be the most uncomfortable break day in history.

_Vlad POV_

The council was boring as ever, reminding me of my impending birthday and how I should be staying with my guards all the time. This and that about Emily and how her job would be to protect me until such time that I find a consort who shall accompany me everywhere and thus we would be stronger as a team, and here I thought the council didn't give a damn about women having strength and I feel like my brain is exploding with this list of things to do. But at least I can group them all under one course of action, stay safe. As soon as the council dismissed me I sped back to Garside, I had spent an entire day at the VHC and it was nightfall by the time I stepped back into the house. As soon as I did step into the throne room however my dad was waiting,

"Ah Vladdy nice to see you're back, well, I have done the most wonderful thing a father can do for you, I have arranged a dinner date for you and that Elementi girl" he paused, supposedly for effect but it didn't really work "tonight, at 8:00 which is in 12 minutes" he said "Ha ha get dressed Vladdy something more formal and I'll bring you a bottle of my finest."

"Ah but Dad she's my tutor, don't you think it will be a little awkward?" I asked, dubious as to how he even got her to agree to the date.

"Ahh… Not in the slightest my boy, not in the slightest" he replied.

I groaned before rushing back to my room to remove all of my armour. All 104 pieces of it.

_Emily POV_

I was so excited, the Count suggested that Vlad do some training with medieval weapons, my favourite other than Elemental. I grabbed all of my axes, maces and swords and stuffed them into my leather bag. Then I slipped on some of my finest leathers, with combat boots, and braided my hair. Sometimes our clan traditions could be annoying and I for one hated how we had to have our hair out, it was so annoying being in your face all the time. I smiled, only 5 more minutes. I raced down to the courtyard and began to set up the targets.

_Vlad POV_

"Yes Dad I'm fine and ah, ah, that is way too tight bring it down a notch I still need my neck in one piece" I said my entire body shaking with anticipation. Anticipation I had no idea why I was anticipating dinner with a cold hearted, evil, Ice Elemental vampire form one of the most prestigious vampire clans ever. This all seemed like the Adze incident all over again. I swear the only thing that keeps me going to this fiasco is the fact that my dad actually asked her first and apparently she agreed. Hmmm.

"Renfield" my dad shouted "Come quickly with my chateux peasant"

"Yes master, here it is master" said Renfield huffing and puffing after running from the cellar. Typical. Dad would say he'd grab the blood and Renfield ends up heaving his guts after running a mile.

"Ah Vladdy, chateux peasant, the finest, if I do say so myself" said Dad, clearly proud of his fine taste in blood.

I smiled grimly before saying "Actually Dad I don't think you've heard, the Elementi don't really have a taste for breather blood, they prefer the soy on most occasions" I said amused.

"Well this is one of those not so common occasions I'll bet" he replied putting his nose in the air and heading off to the throne room.

I sighed and sat down on the lid of my coffin, hoping and praying that the next 2 minutes would never end.

_The Count POV_

I sat down on my throne, positively fuming at my recent discovery. The whole Elementi clan only drink soy blood! I growled, that Elementi girl better finish that bottle of chateux peasant lest I throw her in the slime-, wait no, that would cause a war and while the Dracula's are very capable,- we might not be in a position to fight the Elementi's. I sighed. Just then Ingrid walked in,

"Hello Daddy, why are you looking so glum" she said smugly, obviously plotting our demise.

"Oh nothing Ingrid, it's just the drinking habits of that Elementi girl that I set Vlad up with" I replied coolly.

_Ingrid POV_

What does he mean "set up with Vlad"? He better hope to Lucifer that he didn't try and make her date him. This will mess up all my plans if she turns into another Erin, hopelessly hanging around Vlad, except for the fact she's a trained blood-thirsty killer with skills to match the justice moroi if not better.

"Dad, does that mean she drinks soy blood" I said demanding to know whether or not she had a backbone and a lust for blood.

"Well yes she does drink soy blood, but she will drink breather blood on occasions" he replied.

I decided to play the power hungry big sister,

"You idiot, you've set him up with a spineless wimp" I screeched.

"No Ingrid she's perfectly capable of looking after herself and she is an Elementi so I don't see what your problem is" he replied.

"You bat brained imbecile, don't you see, if you set him up with her, he'll end up a spineless wimp too, you saw how much being with Erin made him humane now you've put him with a vampire who does the exact same thing we don't want him to do"

"Oh yes I see what you mean but that doesn't mean all hope is- wait did you call me an imbecile?"

"Yes I did daddy and you'd better believe it, how long did it take you to figure that out, you would have let him date her for the rest of the century had I not told you the dangers, ugh you're such an ignoramus"

"Oh that does it Ingrid Dracula, you are a, well, a, ah, you are useless girl" he retorted, clearly proud of his dull insult.

"Please if I'm so useless, then why is it that I have managed to trap you in a UV cage and knock the all-powerful chosen one out, you really should consider suing you're brains for neglect, because trust me they haven't been doing their job for ages." And with that I sped out of the room to find Malik.

_Emily POV_

I grinned, everything was set up, and all that's left is to wait. I toyed with the axe in my hand and smiled. Vlad was going to get a night he'll never forget. Wait what the hell is that? I watched as the Count set up a small table and candles underneath the archway. I sped over,

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked

"Oh nothing just, um, setting up a table so I can watch Vladdy learn from the best, after all he's never even touched a medieval weapon, let alone that ah," He gulped "Particularly sharp and pointy axe you have there" he said nervously.

I narrowed my eyes, and to my surprise he narrowed his back.

I smiled and shrugged before heading back to the target range in the middle of the courtyard. Just as a warning, threw my axe straight at the icy target and smiled as it split in half, straight down the middle. Before turning to look at the Count, smiling sweetly at his frightened posture. This was definitely going to be fun, especially with the Count watching as I trained Vlad until he collapses.

**How did you like the chapter, I apologise for not updating, I've had writers block and I am getting a blood test so I'm particularly tired. Reviews would be great, ratings would be awesome. And your general support would be fantasmitorical. Thank you all for your support, it's been a difficult chapter, but I know you'll love the next one.**

**-KK**


	7. Chapter 6- BONUS-ish

Hi all so as you may have already guessed, this is not a chapter. However DO NOT CLOSE THIS WINDOW OR SIWTCH PAGES. I am posting an "authors note" because I have only received 11 reviews for my entire story to date. I know there are more than 11 people reading my story and as a matter of fact over 500 people have read and or viewed my story. This fills me with immense pride, however I haven't received many reviews. Usually I just like to allow people to enjoy my story however it's 6 chapters in, surely you have something to say about it?

I understand I haven't posted in a little while however it is exam block and I do have a life outside this story. I apologise for leaving this on such a bad note but I really would appreciate it. It fills all authors with an immense pride when people leave a review, hell, I am filled with a sense of satisfaction when I post a review knowing that the author's day just got better. I jump up and down every time I get a review and I really would like to do that more often. Thank you to everyone who read my story and reviewed, you don't understand how much it means to me to get feedback even if it's as little as "Great job, loved Vlad's mood" that's all I really need. If you could give more detailed ones that would be great, but if not, a small commendation or critical feedback would be nice.

-KK, who is apologetic for not posting more often.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula and or any of its characters, plots or settings.**

**Oh WOW, the response to my authors note was amazing, WHERE THE FIREY GARLIC PIT HAVE YOU ALL BEEN HIDING? I MEAN SERIOUSLY THE AMOUNT OF REVIEWS I GOT WAS AMAZING AND EVEN A COUPLE OF FRIENDS CHIPPED IN TO CONFIRM THAT I WASN'T GOING CRAZY AND THAT REVIEWS ARE ACTUALLY KIND OF NICE. Ok so sorry for the caps but that's literally what I was doing, screaming at the top of my lungs and possibly waking the neighbourhood. Anyways I feel that I need to post very soon because of the immense response to the reviews so yeah, here is the Vlad and Emily set up date and just a sprinkle of Ingrid and Malik, hanging out and supposedly, "keeping up with the times" by that I mean the culture of drinking then driving. Oooooooooh, jealous Bertrand? Why not?! *cackles evilly* *person walks in* O_O*stops cackling and does... stuff* hehehe.**

**Chapter 7- Blood and garlic, he's done it again.**

_Ingrid POV_

That is the last time I ride on a motorbike. I slumped down on my coffin, vowing to beat the blood out of Malik when the world stopped spinning around me. Malik walked in and chuckled,

"Never had motion sickness before? More importantly, never been on the back of a motorbike before?" he asked innocently,

"No as a matter of fact I haven't, especially not with a psychotic blood drunk bat brain at the wheel" I retorted, feeling another wave of dizziness overcome me.

Malik sped over to my side and told me to lie down, I growled at him, hating to be told what to do, but as my guts tried to make another escape through my throat, I made a decision. I would listen to him just his once. Just once.

I snapped my fingers before realising I was sitting on top of the coffin, _bats_. I closed my eyes and waited for the crack of bones that never came. I was inches from the ground and Malik, wait what? Malik had caught me. He grinned down at me, in his arms, and popped me in my coffin. I shook my head at his arrogance, before kissing him on the cheek,

"Thanks, but that kiss was just for show" I said trying to cover up my sudden loss of control.

"Sure it was princess" he said before dotingly poking my forehead and speeding to his room.

You know, he can be kind of nice when he's not driving a motorcycle at 200 miles per hour.

I smiled to myself before snapping my fingers and drifting to sleep.

I didn't even notice Bertrand standing at the doorway watching me with mournful eyes.

_Vlad POV_

I sped down the stairs and came to a halt at the archway, everything was set up but… Emily was in the middle of the archway holding a pair of maces and smiling. What is going on? Suddenly, my dad popped from the shadows,

"Ah yes Vladdy my boy, I may have told Emily that she was to train you with melee weapons not well, go on a dinner date for a bite," he snapped his teeth together for emphasis "to eat, so ah good luck and you know what I'll even call her over now, Oh ah what's her name again?"

"It's Emily" said well, said Emily who appeared out of nowhere, even though I just saw her under the archway, to stand a respectable metre away from me.

"Ah yes well um" dad said trying to make it not look obvious that he was about to knock over a candle holder, and wait for it, CRASH, "Oh my lovely dressing gown, it looks like I'll have to go and change, ciao ciao" he said before launching himself upwards.

"Well this is awkward" I said trying to sound cool, beads of sweat trickled down my forehead and I immediately felt guilty.

"No it's not, it's another case of you misunderstanding relationships, one's that involve and or don't involve you" she replied, making a clear connection with the whole she's-dating-Bertrand-thing. I gulped. She has clearly never been in a relationship before.

"And I don't care if you're the chosen one or not, you need to learn to respect people, I mean, everything doesn't revolve around you and believe it or not I have a life to live and places to go, but instead I'm stuck training a big-headed idiot who's only way to treat people is with authority you haven't earned" said Emily, I'm pretty sure she's needed to get this off her chest for a while now.

And well, looking back over the past few weeks, I can see that she doesn't say these things with no evidence or grounds. I frowned. I have been a real jerk, to her and Bertrand.

"I'm so sorry my dad has the dream of me in the not too far future with a high up clan princess or something" I said hoping that I sounded like an innocent bystander,

"If it helps, I was set up too, I thought that he made you go to a dinner date with me, instead of um" I glanced down at the mace in her hands "you get the picture" I finished.

"Fine, and you say your dad wanted to set you up why exactly?" she asked,

"I'm not a traditional vampire and he knows of your clans um great standing in vampiric society so yeah he though because I was the chosen one you'd automatically marry me or something, and it didn't really work last time so yeah" I replied.

"You really need to work on putting proper sentences together not just yeah this and yeah that, and you need to stop treating people like you own them" she replied.

I decided to go out on a limb here,

"So would you be the one to help me?' I asked hopefully.

She smiled at me,

"Sure".

_Emily POV_

I smiled at Vlad. I mean give him a break, his father is a typical Dracula, pushy with no regard for other people's feelings. I gestured towards the table and, surprisingly, he sped over to my chair and pulled it out for me, I nodded and smiled. That was a start. He sat opposite me and as soon as he did Renfield rushed out of the shadows to poor 2 glasses of chateaux peasant into the awaiting goblets. I inhaled the intoxicating scent before picking up the goblet and making my way to clink mine with Vlad's. But he simply stared at the goblet,

"What's wrong, don't you drink breather blood on some occasions?" I asked, I know he drinks soy blood, but he can't possibly only drink soy blood.

"Actually no I only drink soy blood, my apologies" he replied.

"Good manners, I'll let you off just this once" I said giving him a wink before sipping my own goblet.

"So" said Vlad

"So" I mimicked.

"Hey what's wrong with "so"" he asked pretending to be hurt.

"Nothing just the fact that you really should start conversations with a little bit more gusto" I replied, he was going to take some work.

"Oh" was all he managed.

We stared at the table then back to each other and then to the table again. This was beginning to get awkward and technically I wasn't supposed to speak just yet. Finally Vlad broke the silence,

"Ok look, I don't know many people my age and well, I certainly don't know any one my age who is a vampire, so I was wondering if you could sort of be my friend, like not a girlfriend or anything but ah, maybe just a friends as in someone I can talk to and trust, I haven't trusted anyone for a while" he said,

"Ok then" I replied, if he wanted a friend he could have just said so. Oh. That's why he was so jealous of me and Bertrand, he wanted a friend and he didn't like how Bertrand and I were friends because he felt left out. Huh. He was feeling excluded. Without even thinking about it I sped over to his side and put my hand on his shoulder, I could feel the waves of emotion sprouting from him like the flower petals in spring, my useless empathetic powers that had been dormant for so long have finally come to fruition,

"You're not alone anymore, you can trust me" I said simply.

_Vlad POV_

I nodded, tears slipping down my cheeks, it has been so long since I've been able to trust in anyone. It felt good. Almost as good as when I was able to trust Erin.

Erin.

A wave of guilt over came me and as soon as I tried to fight it, waves of devotion to my first girlfriend succumbed any effort to stop my hurt. I felt as though I had betrayed Erin. I was with someone else, under this archway where we shared some of our greatest moments, automatically I shrugged her hand off me shoulder. Emily stepped back not bothering to conceal her shame,

"The one time I actually show that I care and I am pushed away, I think I shall retire now" she said sounding weary, I watched her with moonlit eyes as she move gracefully up the stairs and to her room.

I always mange to stuff it up. Why can't I just be normal? She's nice when she wants to be, and she can take care of herself, she scrubs up pretty well too, I guess. She's the perfect match for me in every way and because of her oriental backgrounds it would align the two sides of vampire society. But that wasn't why I wanted her. I wanted her because she was just like me. Alone, deprived of emotion by oneself for fear of hurt, in need of comfort, I wished I could be there for her. I wish we could be there for each other. I can tell that we have both felt the pain of losing who we are.

I needed to make it up to her, and fast.

"I'm sorry Emily" I whispered to the shadows of the night.

**How did you like the chapter? OOOOOOOOH exciting. I wrote this chapter listening to Christina Perri's "I believe". I can't wait to post the next chapter, I don't think Ingrid and Bertrand will be getting together anytime soon but maybe in chapter 11 or 12 they could start to date. IDK. But anyways I just wanted to say thank you again for all the reviews my confidence went up and I am going to post more often from now on. I don't believe in doing the whole "10 more reviews and I'll post" thing I just think that people would review for the sake of reviewing not because they actually want to review because they liked the story. So I would like reviews, but I don't think I will be demanding you do lest I don't post so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it please rate and review and I shall be posting again soon.**

**-KK**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula and or any of its characters, plots or settings.**

So I am posting more often from now on and I was just wondering what people would like to see in this fic. Anyways please rate and review. ILY guys. Also the reason for my break in posting is because I have been banned from the internet by an authoritive figure aka, my parents. So as you are reading this think of my hardships, I had to upload this secretly and I would appreciate reviews as I am able to check my emails. Please rate and review and I apologise for the sporadic posting.

**Chapter 8- Weapon making. That sounds dangerous. It is.**

_Emily POV_

I awoke this morning feeling angry and tired, in other words, exactly as I felt the night before. Snapping my fingers I bolted upright only to find Bertrand sitting at my desk reading a copy of the _Blood-Sucking Scientistz Daily. _I rolled my eyes before asking,

"What are you doing, Bertrand?" I said sounding bored.

"Looking for the garlic gas container order form" he answered instantly.

I grinned. I had completely forgot that according to our impeccable schedule for training today was weapons building. I loved weapons building and Bertrand was obviously looking to get some fresh garlic gas containers to use with some of the more nasty weapons. I sped to look over his shoulder and immediately saw a small banner in the top left corner reading "Delivered in 5 minutes if ordered by BAT, garlic gas containers on page 55".

"There" I shouted pointing at the banner.

Bertrand flicked to page 55 and ripped out the order form, hastily searching my desk for a pen.

"Top left draw, the inkpot is in the compartment" I said automatically.

Bertrand grabbed the quill and pushed on the loose piece of wood on my desk, it popped open and a little draw of ink slid out. He grabbed the quill and dipped it in the ink, scribbling down an order for 2 containers delivered to Garside grange school. He handed me the form and I rushed to the window, singing a high note a small cloud of smoke formed in front of me and one of my ash-bats appeared. It launched itself at me, nuzzling my cheek. I smiled before waving the letter near its eyes. It froze and grabbed it, rolling it into a scroll and flying off faster than I could blink.

"Bertrand I'll meet you down in 5" I said before ushering him out of the room.

"Ok Ok no need to be pushy" he said before speeding off to the blood cellar. Typical.

I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out my usual attire of a long black skirt, blue blouse and pinned my hair back. I was about to leave the room when I decided that I should bring my mace, I rushed over to my chest of drawers and pulled my spike mace out. Fun times with this one, I though. Fun times.

_Bertrand POV_

I sat by the front door with a bottle of blood, waiting for the delivery. I had been here for 7 minutes now and the containers to arrive. 5 minute delivery, yeah right. A knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts. I pulled the door open, handed the man a wad of bills and grabbed the package. Slamming the door shut I raced down to the training room, hoping I didn't seem like I was late. Emily turned her head up from what she was doing. I held up the containers and she grinned,

"Just put them over there for now" she said pointing to the end of the long bench she had been setting up. Arranged on the bench was an array of metal working tools, wood, various alloys and chains. I walked over to examine the quality of metals she had chosen when Vlad walked through the door. Emily didn't look up from her work and I decided I would be taking most of today's lesson.

"Vlad, today we will be studying weapon making" I said gesturing to the bench behind me.

"Ok, what kinds of weapons?" he asked hesitantly

"Weapons that will have effect on both vampires and breathers, I've got some garlic gas and" I looked back at Emily, she nodded "some argentalium for you to work with" I said.

"Ah, are there any instructions?" he asked

"No, you're going to try and work it using your own head, Vlad" I answered giving him a light push in the direction of the bench.

_Vlad POV_

I stood beside Emily who was busy working with what looked like an axe. She was clearly ignoring me after what happened last night. I picked up a sheet of metal and a craft knife, looking at them both, then deciding I would make a mace. After this lesson finishes I'm going to throw these all in the garlic pit anyway. I put down the craft knife and formed a fireball in my hand, slowly melting the metal on the table I attempted to shape it into a decent sphere. Satisfied with the current form I extinguished the flame and began to roll some of the excess sheeting into cones to stick on the outside. Suddenly, Emily stopped hammering her axe and grabbed the handle of it, walking over to the gas containers and turning on the valve. It looked like she was going to fill the handle with garlic gas, an emergency weapon should the axe break. Bertrand rushed over to help her, holding the valve hose in place while she filled the handle.

"Ok Bertrand that's enough now" she said, trying to pull her axe away.

"I can't turn the valve off its stuck" he answered struggling to close the valve.

At these words I looked up from my work, garlic gas all over the room was not good.

"Hey do you guys need any help" I asked.

"We're fine" Emily snapped, way too fast to have even considered my assistance.

I put my hands up in mock defeat and continued to roll the metal into cones, keeping an eye on the situation at the end of the bench.

_Emily POV_

I pulled at my axe trying to free it from the valve while Bertrand attempted to close it. It was stuck just on the edge but the garlic gas was escaping, and fast. I pulled at my axe, falling back as I managed to free it, only realising my mistake too late.

Garlic gas filled the room at an alarming rate and I could feel my body numbing, refusing to move a muscle. My first instinct was to protect the chosen one, I shot out my hand and giant wisps of frost dispersed to cover Vlad's skin. I looked over to Bertrand who was still fighting to close the valve, I covered his skin in frost as well. Finally I came to my last priority, protecting myself. But I was too late, the garlic was absorbing through my skin and I cursed myself for pulling the axe free.

I glanced over at the gas tank gauge which showed the tank almost empty. I could have sighed in relief if it weren't for the fact that I was about to pass out from garlic saturation. In a last minute attempt to clear the air I focussed my energy on absorbing the gas into my body, I succeeded but I was only hanging onto consciousness by a thread. When the gas cleared Vlad and Bertrand rushed to my side, trying to get me to respond and calling for help.

But their voices were muffled and I knew that once I passed out I'd be vulnerable. I decided to do something I never thought I'd do. Ice armour. Ice armour was only as a last resort, it encased your body in ice and is unbreakable as it cannot melt nor crack, it will only break by the use of Elementi fire, an impossible thing to obtain.

I didn't trust anyone, especially Vlad, to protect my body when I am not conscious and although I could ask Bertrand to, I knew that deep down in my un-beating heart, pride and honour would never allow me to impose a responsibility so huge on a male of any clan.

Besides, once I regain consciousness I will be weak and the garlic gas would escape my body, I couldn't let that happen. Damn my martyr-complex.

I closed my eyes and brought the Elementi ice core to the surface of my skin, thus activating the ice armour.

Vlad and Bertrand stood back amazed as my body protected itself in ice, and my eyes stayed open in an eerie blue haze.

**OOOOOOOH, dramatic chapter, who doesn't like near death experiences. I just love them. And isn't the whole girls are lesser then boys thing so over rated. Nope. Because even though it so mean I can use it amazingly in this fic. ILY guys, rate and review please.**


	10. Chapter 9

**1000 views! yayayayayayayayayayayay**

**Ok so Hi. This chapter is pretty intense so yeah but don't worry it's sure to continue with more intenseness in the following chapters. Um I kind of want to address the issue of the fact that you guys haven't really been reviewing. Lie I look at the traffic stats then I look at the reviews and I think, "Didn't the other 30 people like my chapter?" I understand this is sounding like an author's note but please don't scroll down. I really would like reviews and it's killing me to think that the YD fandom is dying with the show finished and all. But the truth is, it's not. The Young Dracula fandom shall live on forever, as long as the writers are motivated enough to post. And right now, I just don't feel like I should because no one is reading my story and reviewing. Sure people read it but for all I know they could hate it and just be waiting for me to stop writing. Thank you The Angels Will Always Cry and SaiyukiLover232, your continuous support is overwhelmingly motivational. So yeah on with the chapter, and thanks for reading. Stick with me guys.**

**Chapter 9- Somebody for the love of blood find a cure!**

_Vlad POV_

It's been 3 days since Emily activated her ice armour ability, her eyes still open yet holding a vacant expression. I don't know why I have stayed vigil at her coffin all this time but I guess it's because I feel as though it's my fault. It must be. I was the one who put her under so much stress. I was the one who made her lose control. And now she's in some kind of ice coma with no way of telling if she's going to wake up or if it's even safe to wake her up.

For the past few days Bertrand has been researching her clan's abilities and he came up with a solution, sort of. If we can find a way to contact Emily's sister, Freya, she can probably melt the ice surrounding her. The only problem is whether or not we can contact her and also if the garlic gas will escape Emily's body. If it does it will kill her instantly as she is already weak, and possibly attack the rest of us. So yeah, we have some flaws in the plan. But otherwise it could work, ish. Sitting beside Emily, encased in ice, I felt like I was travelling back in time to when I sat in this very position next to Erin when she was dying. I remembered how that one fateful night changed our lives forever.

_Bertrand POV_

I sat in the library, desperate to find a cure for Emily. Whilst we had a solution, it wasn't perfect and the last time I met Freya she set me on fire. So I wasn't too keen to contact her unless there was another way. That, and the fact that if we do melt the ice it will wake Emily up, but she will be very weak, weak enough that the garlic gas could escape her body and kill all of us. I flicked through the pages of an old dark magic almanac, looking to find a spell that solves all of our problems for us. I didn't find one. However I have found an enchantment that strengthens people through a soul link. Soul links are invisible chains that connect vampire souls, that is the remnants of the human soul in a vampire form after their coming of rage, they allow the souls to balance energy, so if we could find someone to connect Emily with she might be able to hold the garlic in her body and we can release it somewhere less harmful or find a way to extract it safely. The spell requires us to inject her or make her with the blood of someone stronger than 12 vampires combined. The thing is we don't know anyone who's willing to give up their blood and is stronger than 12 vampires combined. But wait, what if,

What about Vlad?

So maybe he isn't really able to take on 12 vampires but he could if he was angry or mad so maybe that counts as could. Hmm. Vlad could enter in a soul link with Emily. That could work. I flicked to the section about soul links and began filling myself in on what the soul link would entail, in terms of side effects. Oh blood and garlic. According to this there could be some major side effects including:

-'dizziness

-requirement of proximity to soul linked persons

-power surges

-blood lust

-mood changes

-excessive exposure to light may trigger seizures

-assorted illness may be more prone to latching onto a soul linked person; fangsciphilitis, bat cold, restless fang syndrome, blood infection and many other diseases.

These will only be in effect if any of the soul link requirements are insufficient or the soul linked person is not strong enough for the soul link. It may help the link to be successful if both entrants are willing and aware of the consequences.'

Blood and garlic, this may not work.

For many of the reasons stated in this book I think we may need some hasty preparation before jumping fangs first into this. But right now it seems like the only solution, oh well it wouldn't hurt to read on I guess.

'After a soul link has been performed it is essential you follow the tips provided bellow:

-if either of the persons are blood thirsty do not hesitate to allow them to drink as much as they need, it may be the only way to stop them from destroying everything around them.

-if proximity between soul linked partners is required, do not panic, it lasts for the duration of 24 hours exactly after the soul link. Furthermore if the feeling remains it is likely because the soul linked persons are in need of sleep. Sleeping for longer hours may help the effects of the soul link to dissipate.

If you need further instructions please refer to our specialist, Vincent vam Pire, you may contact him by BAT.'

Damn. Maybe I should let Vlad know about this first.

_Vlad POV_

"Whoa slow down Bertrand, can you please repeat all of that" I asked, not fully aware nor comprehending what had just been rambled to me for the last half hour.

Bertrand growled "I am not repeating that, read the bloody book yourself" he said throwing the book at my head, I casually caught it and lay back down in my coffin, flicking through the entire section on soul links with inhuman speed. 1 gruelling hour later I was just about ready to cry. Are you kidding me? The amount of side effects there is enough to scare the bravest of vampires away from such a crude solution, although it may be our only solution. I sat there in my coffin pondering other ways to go about this but came up with nothing, nada, zilch. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of my dad shouting for joy. What's going on now? I dropped the book in my coffin and sped to the throne room only to bump into my dad doing his "happy/chicken dance".

"Dad, what the blood are you doing?" I asked exasperatedly, he was always bouncing up and down over nothing these days.

"Oh nothing just the prospect of finding a cure for that ill maiden of yours" he said sounding suspicious.

"Yeah right you've never cared about girls before, you're lying" I said firmly.

"Oh Vladdy boy, don't you trust me?" he asked innocently

"No" I said sounding flat.

"Oh well if that's the case I might as well tell you" he said sounding.. well I don't know what he meant.

"Go on" I said cautiously

"Emily, good clan, great looks, trained, dangerous, and about your age, plus, soul link, proximity" I could almost see where he was going with this "dangerous side effects, I mean, slightly inconvenient side effects, plus the prospect of proximity" he said obviously waiting for me to figure it out.

"Dad I already told you no, this is how it got us into this mess in the first place, and don't you think I won't tell her clan about this, the Elementi will hunt you down, chosen one's regent or not, they have a whole different world in their clan dad, you just took out a potential Queen, and yes I said Queen, in the Elementi clan they are all equals an women are allowed to rule" I said, quoting the clan file word for word, suddenly Ingrid walked in and said,

"Wow I like this Emily girl a lot more than I did 2 minutes ago, you know dad you and the rest of vampire society could learn a thing or 2 from her clan" she said a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh please Ingrid you and I both know that you are completely inconsequential in this entire world" he retorted before waving as she shot upwards with a huff.

"Dad, you and Ingrid need to lay off for a bit, at least for the next 100 years" I said, already sick of being in the same room with them. I had too much to deal with right now to be handling another family feud. I sped back to my coffin leaving my dad to do whatever he does sitting on his throne all day. Picking up the book I re read the pages over and over again. Until it finally got into my head, for the soul link to have the most chance of working and not make us completely useless disease riddled wimpires, Emily needed to be aware and she needed to be willing. I highly doubted we would be able to speak to her let alone convince her it's the only way to save her.

That is going to be an interesting conversation indeed, which is if it happens.

**Thanks for reading as always review and ratings would be great, if you missed it before we have reached 1000 views and I would love to say a big thank you to everyone who has read my story so far, 19 reviews, is a little less than 1000, which means 9981 people have sat in front of their computer or electronic device, read my story, and said, meh good story, post more, too much effort to type 2 characters and hit post. Please all it really takes is these 2 characters to put a smile on my face and the computer screen, :) **


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Dracula and or any of its characters, plots or settings.

WOW, that response to my last chapter was great, I got some good reviews and I can tell you guys want some B/I, don't you? Well there is a little snippet of it in this chapter.

**Chapter 10- Soul link**

_Ingrid POV_

I hate being told what to do, especially by my father, and yet here I am carrying a goblet of soy blood to Vlad, who for some reason never left Emily's coffin side. Ugh this is the second girl he's fawned over. I mean seriously he's going to end up an emotional wreck if he doesn't start slowly, because when my little brother falls, he falls hard. And then when they dump him, he gets hurt a lot. Not like I'd care but I know the pain of losing someone and it's hard, I just think there's enough post-relationship stress in this house already, no need to add the stress of the most powerful vampire in the world. My thoughts were interrupted by Bertrand taking the goblet I was holding and draining it dry.

"Ugh hey, that was for Vlad" I said angrily

"Like hell you actually wanted to do something nice for him, you were forced to, and anyways wouldn't you prefer me to drink than Vlad" he answered casually

"Well yes but you had better hope no one saw that" I retorted, I hate it when Bertrand's right, he's always right.

"Hmmm, soy blood, great stuff" he said commenting on the blood he had just drunk.

"I don't think anything can top Lady Jane Grey honestly" I replied, showing my fine taste in vintage blood.

"Never really liked the old ones, fresh and new are so much more, invigorating" he replied with a posh tone.

I giggle, Bertrand was never meant to be posh, "Well if you say so" I replied in an equally poshy tone.

He smiled.

With silent agreement we walked the rest of the way to Emily's room,

"So found a cure?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound concerned

"Yes and no" he replied

"What do you mean yes and no" I ground out

"Well we have a cure but it's not ideal, here read the section on soul links and you'll figure it out" he said, handing me a thick almanac.

"Gee thanks, I'll just go do some bedtime reading, cool book Bertrand" I said, then without even thinking about it I brushed my lips over his cheek. Watching as he shivered I smirked at my effect on him, then sauntered away to my room.

Bertrand stood there frozen for a minute before saying,

"See you later, Ingrid"

I had no idea what that meant.

Finally reaching my coffin I sat down and flicked through the book. Holy bats, he wasn't kidding, this is serious stuff. And I think Emily will be less than impressed when she finds out what they intend to do. Ahhhh conflict once again, I smiled to myself before speeding off to Bertrand's room and leaving the book on his desk.

He didn't even look up form what he was writing, how rude. Instead he put up a hand and shooed me out. Ugh. I sped out of the room, slamming the door behind me.

_Emily POV_

My body was numb, I couldn't feel the tips of my fingers or toes, every joint was held in place by my ice armour. I tried to remember how I got into this position, but to no avail. Through the icy frost layering my eyes I could see someone, sitting by my side, vigilant. At first I thought it might have been Arian but it wasn't. As my eyes refocussed I could've screamed, it was Vlad. Then the faint whispers of memories from yesterday's training rushed back to me and if I could gasp I would. The garlic gas, weapons, Vlad- wait no scratch that, the chosen one and Bertrand. Oh blood and garlic, all that garlic gas is here inside my body, but they might not know that, might have not seen me absorb it they, they could melt me and then it would escape once I could move. Oh no. I had to stop them from melting my armour, I had to put another layer of ice on me. I concentrated my frost until it materialised on my ice armour, a little change that makes a big difference. I tried to think of other ways to stop them from melting my ice. Aha!

I could summon the girls of ash and bone, they would protect me, but then I would be completely be out of strength, if any of Vlad's family or Bertrand was able to defeat them and melt my ice I wouldn't have the strength to even delay the release of gas. But I believed in my girls, they would hold out till the end. I summoned the remaining essence I had and called upon my quartet of ash girls. The ice spirits wouldn't be enough, this required my personal guard. They held stakes of bone, blood of ice is their master, and to obey and protect was their purpose. When they appeared I mentally grinned as Vlad jumped back from his guarding position to stand a good metre away as the girls circled where I lay.

I could finally rest assured.

_Vlad POV_

"What the blood and garlic are those things" I asked Bertrand who stood with Ingrid, Dad, Renfield and Malik at the doorway.

"They are Emily's personal guard, the girls of ash and bone" he replied, eyeing them cautiously.

"You know I could do with a set of those" said Ingrid, impressed.

"But why are they here, hell, why do they even exist?" I asked, still not fully understanding.

"Well I guess they're here to protect her when she is in such a vulnerable state, as for your other question please elaborate" Bertrand answered in the calm way only Bertrand could.

"Well she isn't royalty in the vampire world as far as I know and if these guards are summoned when she's in danger how come they didn't come when the garlic gas first escaped?" I said

Ingrid and Malik rolled their eyes as if they knew the answer and sped off together, Bertrand furrowed his brow. I pretended not to notice but it was clear Bertrand had a thing for Ingrid.

"Well they don't summon themselves, she has to summon them I'm pretty sure, and you don't know much about her clan really because as a matter of fact she is royalty in her clan, being one of 2 existing ice elementals and eligible for clan regency" Bertrand replied.

"Wait, if she summoned them does that mean she is conscious, in all that ice?" I asked, my fear building by the second as one of the ash girls came to listen upon our conversation.

"Yes it could, in fact I'd bet she could be able to see things around her and use some powers although I don't think she has a lot of strength, summoning the ice spirits must have been her way of protecting herself further, though I don't see why" Bertrand said curiously.

Suddenly the ash girl that had been eaves-dropping interrupted,

"She wishes to stop you from melting the ice, there is a terrible things that sleeps with in her body, and it shall be unleashed when the ice is gone" the spirit said in a distant voice, the other spirits watching closely.

"Um can you speak to her? Ah can you tell her that we may have found a solution?" said Bertrand, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"Ah Bertrand du Fortunessa, yes we can speak to her but unfortunately she is too weak to answer" the spirit said.

"Oh well could you read to her or tell her the contents of this book section here" he said handing her the almanac and marking a section of the book.

"Of course, she can read this in less than a minute" said the ice spirit and with that the book disappeared from her hands in a puff of frost and snowflakes. Then she bounced off to resume her guarding position, stake of bone in hand. Damn they looked pretty menacing.

My dad had stood silent during the entire conversation and for that I was glad, but as soon as Bertrand and I closed the door and headed down the hallway he spoke up, dammit,

"Ah Vladdy boy, this girl is quite the specimen and don't you worry I'll be rooting for you and her unlike that breather Erin, all you need to do is marry her and she'll be yours" he said over joyed at the prospect of joining the Elementi clan and becoming the father of royalty.

Then Bertrand interrupted,

"Actually there might be a few problems with your plan" he said questioningly

"Problems? What problems" he said, fussing about with his hands.

"Well technically if she becomes a regent, aka a Winter Queen, she'll only be able to marry another regent" said Bertrand "Or at least that's what I understand"

"What?!" said dad "That is outrageous!" he cried

"That's the fact of the matter, dad, sorry" I said in an innocent voice.

And with that Bertrand and I sped off.

Time to catch up on some much needed sleep, I thought.

**How did you like the chapter? Please rate and review and also no one has answered my poll on my profile ad I really need the answers for both polls, it will help me to determine the length and sequels for future stories, that is if I get enough response for my current ones, anyways a ":)" would be appreciated and happy Easter.**


End file.
